¿Contigo? ¡Siempre!
by Lu961
Summary: Harry lleva mucho tiempo enamorado de su profesor de pociones pero no sabe cómo confesarle su amor. Cuando por fin toma la decisión de declararle su sentimientos un accidente en las mazmorras lo envía 20 años atrás... A la época de los Merodeadores.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer SNARRY ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

Estaba nervioso, no recordaba haber estado tan nervioso en toda su vida, ni siquiera cuando lucho contra Voldemord había temblado tanto.

" _No sé si pueda hacerlo_ ".- Un pensamiento oscuro asalto su cabeza.

-¡Vamos Harry, puedes hacerlo!.- Murmura en voz baja dándose ánimo para poder seguir con su cometido ignorando aquellos pensamientos que solo lo hacían querer desistir.

Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba a unos pasos frente a la puerta del despacho de la oficina de la persona a la que esa noche le confesaría sus sentimientos…

 _ **Su odiado profesor de pociones…**_

 _ **Severus Snape.**_

Todo parecía ser tan ilógico, ridículo y hasta cierto grado divertido para cualquiera que supiese las intenciones del griffyndor en ese momento pero nadie sabia lo que el león sentía cada vez que miraba esos pozos negros tan profundo con él mismo.

Si le preguntaban cuando empezo a sentir ese enamoramiento por el mayor no sabría que contestar ya que era un sentimiento que parecía tan reciente como a la vez antiguo, era como si siempre lo hubiese sentido pero no lo aceptaba y lo disfrazaba con el odio que creía sentir pero que al final nunca fue cierto, en el fondo sabia que la razón de aquello mucho tenia que ver con "El príncipe mestizo" ese libro que perteneció a un hombre sin rostro quien logró con cada palabra llenarlo de intriga y curiosidad... curiosidad que poco después se convirtio en algo mas profundo, mas sincero que lo aterrada y emocionaba por igual ¿Cómo era eso posible? Nunca imagino que la persona que lo hacia sentir tanto por medio de palabras suaves e inteligentes fuera el mismo hombre que se encargó de hacer una pesadilla todos sus años de estudio, sí, el hombre que por medio de un antiguo libro que encontró cuando cruzaba el quinto año era la misma persona que lo atormenta por años, su profesor de pociones; _Severus Tobías Snape…_

Por supuesto al principio un shock total e incluso las ganas de llorar se presentaron al instante pero no estaba decepcionado y eso lo asusto. ¿Entonces por qué esas ganas tan inmensas de echarse a llorar? ¿En que momento comenzó a fijarse en un hombre que podría ser su padre?

Y lo supo, supo la razón de que sus lágrimas bajaran por su rostro y los sollozos no demoran en llegar, lo supo en el momento en que un pensamiento que siempre estuvo allí se presentará con más fuerza, su príncipe mestizo, su adorado príncipe lo odiaba, nunca se enamoraría de él porque estaba enamorado de madre aún después de muerta él seguiría amándola.

Decir que las siguientes semanas después de su descubrimiento logró sentirse mejor sería mentir, no podía dejar de pensar que su vida siempre estuvo rodeada de desgracias e infortunios. El ser enviado a vivir con su tía que odiaba la magia la cual le dio ubicado trato parecido al de un elfo doméstico, descubrí a lo once años que sus padres no habían muerto en un accidente de auto como su tía le hizo creer, el conocer que tendría que enfrentarse a un mago oscuro por una profecía y tiempo después convertirse en el Salvador del mundo mágico siendo amado por su logró más no por lo que era no fue algo que hubiese deseado para su vida, no, él nunca deseo todo eso para él, quería ser normal, quería tener amigos que lo quisieran por como era no por el prestigio que ser el amigo de El-niño-que-vivió le brindaba, pero nuevamente se equívoco, nunca fue normal y jamás lo sería, nadie lo amaría por ser solo Harry, nisiquiera Severus, para él siempre sería Potter y tenía que conformarse con ser el hijo de la mujer que amo y del hombre que más desprecio seguido de su padrino. Definitivamente su vida nunca iba a ser mejor. Por primera vez deseo no ser hijo de sus padres.

SI LES GUSTO ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, MUCHAS GRACIAS


	2. Chapter 2

**_¡Gracias por leer! Por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber su opinión sobre el capítulo!._**

Hace cinco meses atrás nunca pensó que pudiera llegar a sentir ese tipo de amor por nadie quien diría que después de ese extraño y porque no, poco creíble descubrimiento se encontraba con la mano alzada frente a la puerta de los aposentos del mayor estando consiente cuando el toque de queda se hizo presente horas atrás. Estaba bajo la capa de invisibilidad de su padre a merced de la noche, convencido de que Severus estaba durmiendo, no podía culparlo después de todo era la una de la madrugada y con la semana tan cansada que habían tenido todos en el colegio por ser casi fin de ciclo sería sorprendente que estuviese despierto aun sin embargo tenía la esperanza de que lo hiciera, de que no estuviese dormido y poder verlo aunque su amor no a él. " _eso es lo de menos "_ pensó cabizbajo pero sin dejarse hundir por la tristeza, no, él tenía una pequeña esperanza, no debería pero estaba allí tocando en su corazón, brillando levemente pero haciéndose notar mientras nadaba en un mar de desesperanzas no se quería rendir _"todavía no_ "

-Espero poder verte. – Susurro no queriendo parecer una colegiala en su primer enamoramiento aunque prácticamente eso es lo que era, un estudiante enamorado de la persona más imposible del mundo aún con ese pensamiento su mano toco suavemente la puerta, con miedo, queriendo escapar al segundo después pero sus pies no respondían a sus pensamiento, quizás era porque sus deseos le ganaban a la razón y aunque una parte de el rogaba que no fuese abierta otra más grande, la parte valiente, esa que hacia honor a su casa ansiaba verlo, abrazarlo fuerte, hundir su rostro en su cuello respirando el olor de su cabello aún su apariencia era grasosa no le importaba, sabía que era a causa del vapor de las pociones y no por falta de aseo como se rumorea entre casas, más de una vez tuvo que controlarse para no lanzarle una maldición a sus compañeros cuando se referían a SU Severus, sí, suyo aunque nunca sepa de sus sentimientos era suyo y él era de Severus, así lo sería siempre… oh Merlín deseaba tanto besarlo, probar esos labios que lo tentaban tanto, mostrarle su amor por medio de besos hasta dejarlo sin aire, no era que tuviese mucha experiencia en besar a personas, ¡su único beso fue en tercer año con Chong y ni siquiera le gustó! Ella lloraba después de todo.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuándo se escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse dando paso a unos hermosos ojos oscuros. Quedó embelesado ante la imagen pero pese a ello pudo notar el típico ceño fruncido que nunca abandonaba el mayor y la mirada soñolienta en su rosto. ¡Lo había despertado! Se hubiese sentido culpable si no fuese porque su mirada viajó al cuerpo de su profesor notando que estaba tan solo con una fina camisa que dejaba ver la forma de su pecho y abdomen, además de unos pantalones de dormir que le quedaban muy bien, para su deleite aunque tuvo que apartar la mirada cuando se percató de que los ojos de Severus viajaba por todo el lugar escaneando cada sitio esperando a que algo lo atacarse o saliese de cualquier lugar accion que no era de todo errónea ya que eso era lo que planeaba hacer, su plan inicial, dejar toda vergüenza y robarle un beso, ya después tendría tiempo para arrepentirse y buscaría una excusa para explicarle a sus compañeros de casa el por qué de la pérdida de todos los puntos que estaba seguro le restaría el pelinegro por tan osada actitud; estaba a punto de quitarse la capa de invisibilidad cuando de pronto el gato de la profesora Minerva apareció corriendo hasta pasar frente a él para entrar después a la oficina del mayor.

-¡Maldito gato!-lanzo una maldición el ojinegro dejando a un lado su examinacion del lugar entrando de inmediato dispuesto a sacar al animal o en el peor de los casos maldecirlo.

Para fortuna Harry la puerta quedo entreabierta y el ojiverde no perdió oportunidad por lo que se dispuso a entrar y así poder observar un poco más al porcionista sin que este se percatara de su presencia. Estaba emocionado, no era lo que esperaba pero lo tomaría sin embargo.

Camino a pasos lentos tratando de ser lo más silencioso pasando por la oficina que ya conocía por los múltiples castigos que tuvo que pasar los primeros años, desecho esos pensamiento al instante, no tenía porque recordar aquellas cosas que tenía la menor importancia en estos momentos, el pasado no tiene porque importarle ahora, ya no. Sus pasos se detuvieron hasta dónde intuyo eran las habitaciones del mayor, ¿Cómo lo supo? Draco podía ser de gran ayuda cuando se lo proponía, se habían hecho amigos después de la guerra y era el único que sabía sobre los sentimientos que guardaba por el ex espía y no lo juzgaba ya que estaba en una situación igual o similar.

Sin hacer mucho ruido abrió la puerta de la habitación del jefe de las serpientes y entró, al entrar quedó sorprendido con el lugar, no era nada de lo que se imagino, ni cerca estaba de ello.

Las paredes eran de color blanco hueso, siendo loa filos de estas de un dorado brillante los que se asemejaron a las paredes de las habitaciones de su sala común ¿era posible qué alguna vez haya estado allí? Tenía conciencia de qué aunque era el jefe de Slytherin no estaba autorizado a entrar a la ninguna de las casas qué no son las suyas, siempre fue así entonces ¿podría ser casualidad? No lo sabía.

Camino hasta quedar en medio de una enorme cama con sabanas verdes y almohadones rojos con dorado, los miro sorprendido de que esos colores también estuvieran en un lugar tan íntimo como lo era la cama del mayor, quiso tocar las sabanas más no lo hizo, aun se encontraba con la capa y Severus podría aparecer en cualquier momento pero era tan atractiva la idea de estar acostado siendo acurrucado por el pelinegro, sería tan maravilloso poder acariciarlo y ser acariciado también, perderse en la calidez de sus brazos pero esa idea fue descartada por completo.

No era tonto estaba consciente de que tenía un 99.9% de posibilidades de ser rechazado y aunque le dolía en el alma, mantenía la mínima esperanza de que lo aceptara, porque solo Merlín sabía que si eso pasaba haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para no dejarlo ir jamás y hacerlo feliz cada día.

 _Porque sí, ¡quería que fuese feliz y si era a su lado mucho mejor!_

Estando cerca de su amor, conocer cómo era el lugar de descanso del ojinegro, sabía que si no lo hacía ahora tal vez nunca tendría la oportunidad de conocerla… Ese pensamiento hizo que su corazón se encogiera un poco.

Su mirada se dirigió a el velador que se encontraba a la derecha de la cama y observó lo que los muggles conocían como porta retrato, en el se encontraba una imagen que permanecía inmóvil lo que llamó mucho su atención, se acercó a ella y su corazón se calentó al ver que en ella se apreciaba a una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros quién abrazaba a un niño d años que aunque tenía la expresión seria si lo observaban bien se podía ver en sus ojos negros alegría y tranquilidad.

Era la primera vez que veía a su Severus tan joven junto a su madre, desde que vio el pensadero del pocionista se preguntó qué había pasado con la pelinegra ¿la razón? En los recuerdos ella solo apareció una vez y eso fue cuando lo llevó al callejón Diagon; tampoco Tobías Snape aparecía, ahora que lo pensaba ningún familiar del Slytterin apareció en sus memorias a excepción de su madre y los merodeadores que eran los que siempre le jugaban bromas pesadas por lo que aún se sentía avergonzado y furioso por el comportamiento inhumano que su padre y padrino tuvieron con Severus.

Suspiro y dejo de observar la foto para centrarse en una que tampoco había notado pero que estaba mucho más cerca de la cama esta a diferencia de la anterior se veía al pelinegro en la edad de 17 años, estaba sentado en el filo de una fuente mientras sonreía y hacia movimientos con la mano saludando a la cámara para luego levantarse y tomar a alguien entre sus brazos dando giros para tiempo después besarlo dulcemente.

Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas contemplando la imagen. No podía ver la cara de la persona que estaba al lado del pelinegro y estaba seguro de que se trataba de un hechizo puesto por el mayor para evitar que curiosos miraran ese momento o en este caso, a la persona a su lado.

La imagen era tan parecida a la que el tenia de sus padres muertos, pero eso no fue lo que le dolió ni lo que le estaba produciendo las lágrimas que no debía botar, no en ese lugar... Lo que lo destrozaba era su mirada, había tanto amor y felicidad que su cabeza no conciliaba la idea de que ese era su profesor ¡él jamás hizo esa mirada en todos los años que tenia de conocerlo! Ni siquiera cuándo ganaron la guerra vio esa expresión de alegría y paz.

 _Le dolió_

Dolía tanto saber que no era ni seria nunca el causante de esa alegría ni de otras más porque él representaba lo que su amor más odiaba que era llevar la sangre y la apariencia de la persona que le arruino la vida en su adolescencia.

Intento tranquilizarse, no se atormentaría más, obligaría a su mente a que dejara de preguntarse por el paradero de la persona de la foto ni si el mayor aun lo amaba porque era obvia la respuesta, lo único que tenía que hacer era salir del lugar y olvidarse de toda esa idea de confesar aquel amor que era más que claro sería una diversión para el mayor y no tenía las ganas ni el valor para ver el odio en su mirada o para escuchar palabra de desprecio.

Iba a salir de la habitación para lamerse las heridas en soledad, lejos de aquella imagen que lo lastimó tanto pero que lo hizo abrir los ojos pero antes de tan siquiera dar un paso la puerta se abrió de repente trayendo consigo a un afligido Severus que parecía más cansado de lo habitual.

Lo vio sacarse la camisa y pantalón en silenció. Tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para ahogar un gemido al verlo en ropa interior.

El pocionista ajeno del intruso se acercó a su cama mientras se quejaba del gato que tuvo que hechizarlo y enviarlo casi bajo la maldición imperius a su dueña, cosa que le causó un poco de gracia en medio de todo ese torbellino de emociones sin embargo no duro por mucho tiempo al notar al mayor mirar de manera nostálgica la fotografía que el tanto quería olvidar.

Algo en su corazón se rompió, al notar la mirada de añoranza; eso significaba que no lo había olvidado.

"¡Por supuesto que no lo ha olvidado idiota! ¿Acaso no ves que tiene su foto al lado de su cama? Esta más que claro…" se regañó a si mismo tratando de controlar el llanto pero las lágrimas salieron sin permiso al escuchar de la boca de su amor las palabras que ilusamente había deseado que fuesen para él.

-Te amo tanto.-ahogo un gemido mordiendo con fuerza su labio. No estaba preparado, no, no lo estaba ahora y no lo estaría nunca porque tampoco quería estarlo pero tenía que escucharlo, necesitaba hacerlo, tenia que darse cuenta que la persona dueña de su corazón no lo correspondería porque había llegado tarde a su vida, alguien más ya tenia su amor y sin importar cuan roto terminará después se quedó a escuchar lo que el mayor decía mientras su alma se quebraba un poco más con cada palabra expulsada de sus labios.

-No sabes lo duro que han sido estos años sin ti, aún pese a verte no me es suficiente...-Harry no podía seguir escuchando, pensó que si pero esto era demasiado, la persona que Severus amaba la veía todo los días, pero donde si no salía casi nunca de Hogwa...

" _Él estaba en el castillo_ " Y un gemido escapo de sus labios siento acallado con su mano mordiéndola hasta el punto de dejar marca pero en ese momento poco le importaba.

El pelinegro no escucho el gemido proveniente del menor, estaba tan absorto viendo aquella imagen que tantos recuerdos le traían que sus sentidos no funcionaban como normalmente lo haría por lo que siguió hablando sin percatarse de nada.

-¿Sabes? No hay día en que no piense en volver a tenerte en mis brazos, abrazarte, besarte y decirte lo mucho que te extrañe todos estos años mi vida porque no hay ni abra nadie que pueda llegar querer nunca. Nadie más que tú me aceptaste tal y como soy sin intentar cambiarme, me demostrarte que podía ser feliz y merecía la felicidad aun si creía no merecerla. Me hiciste un mejor ser humano; pronto te volveré a tener conmigo y esta vez no te dejare ir, sin importar el tiempo, te demostrare que lo que siento por ti no ha cambiado que mis sentimientos son los mismos y cuando estés convencido de ello, te pediré que seas mi esposo.- Cada una de sus palabras eran como cuchillos golpeando su alma, cada una de ellas rompiéndolo un poco más, y aquello era lo que más dolía, era palabra era la que no podía apagar su llanto " _esposos_ " Su Severus quería casarse y no con él, no podía soportarlo más, escucharlo hablar así taladraban su corazón hasta el punto de dificultársele respirar, solo quería salir de allí, irse de Hogwarts y olvidarse de todo y todos, comenzar una nueva vida lejos del mundo mágico, del muggle, lejos de lo que le recordara esos sentimientos que nunca debió permitirse tener.

Sabía que si no se iba no soportaría verlo en brazos de alguien más…

Camino ciegamente hasta llegar a la puerta, las lágrimas nublaban su vista pero nada le importaba, tenía que irse pero la mala suerte nunca lo abandonaba y antes de llegar a la salida sus pies tropezaron con la alfombra y termino cayendo encima de lo que por el olor que desprendían eran pociones, aun así no se detuvo, tomo con fuerza su capa y trato de levantarse para no ser visto, no fue demasiado rápido cuando de un tirón su capa había caído al suelo, quedando al descubierto.

-¡¿POTTER?!.-grito con furia el profesor tomando fuertemente el brazo del menor sin notar el estado en el que se encontraba.

.

.

.

 ** _¡Gracias por leer! Por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber su opinión sobre el capitulo!._**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS ¿CADA CUANTO TIEMPO DESEAN QUE ACTUALICE? HE PENSADO ACTUALIZAR DOS VECES A LA SEMANA, ¿LES PARECE BIEN? LES DESEO UN FELIZ MARTES.**

 **sailorlavi** **: ¡Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado! Espero que te guste también este capítulo (: ¡Gracias por tu mensaje! N.n**

* * *

-¡¿POTTER QUE HACE AQUÍ?!.-

\- S-señor y-yo l-lo siento..-Las palabras salieron de forma vacía y hueca tratando de ocultar el profundo dolor que sentía.

 _Pero el mayor tampoco lo noto_

-Así que lo siente.- apretando más el agarre tratando de que el Gryffindor dijera la razón por la que se encontraba en sus aposentos, espero un poco sin embargo el más joven se mantenía en silencio.

 ** _¡Eso lo enfureció más!_**

-Potter.- Pronuncio su apellido con desprecio " _¿Qué_ _esperabas? Te odia_ " Se burló de si mismo internamente tratando inútilmente dejar de llorar deseando poder soltarse y huir.- Solo lo preguntare una vez y más le vale responder ¿qué hace aquí? ¿Con qué derecho se coló en mis habitaciones? Y más le vale contestarme pronto Potter si no quiere que lo lleve a la dirección en este instante, le seguro que el director estará todo menos que encantado de escuchar como lo encontré hurgando en mis habitaciones llevando la capa de su patético padre como camuflaje. – El resentimiento en su voz era palpable al igual que lo sofocante del ambiente, se sentía ahogado, su cuerpo pesaba y sentía que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento, no podía con el dolor del pecho, lo estaba matando, ya no podía había sido tan ingenuo ¿Cómo pudo pensar que Severus correspondería a sus sentimientos? Fue tan iluso…

S preguntó en ese instante dónde había quedado el hombre que hace unos minutos estaba declarando su amor a su persona amada, una persona anónima alguien a quién no podía ponerle rostro; aquél que se había llevado lo que más deseaba, la única persona que lo habría amado… se lo había robado, le había robado a su Severus " _mentira"_ no era más que mentiras, sabía perfectamente que no tenía oportunidad y ahora mucho menos la tendría, no con su amor porque aunque le doliera admitirlo estaba consciente que no se roba lo que no se tiene y en su caso con Severus Snape jamás tuvo oportunidad.

Harry sintió el agarre en su brazo mientras que las lágrimas fluían libremente, en sus ojos se veía tanto dolor que fue imposible para el mayor no notarlo, no sabía que sucedía, tuvo que apartar sus ojos de los verdes destrozados; solo fue unos segundos antes de mirarlo nuevamente y aflojar el agarre, esperaba una reacción, una mirada retadora, una huida poco característica de un león, alguna reacción que le hiciera ver que todo estaba bien con el muchacho, pero Potter no hacía nada de eso.

-¿Potter?.-intento llamarlo nuevamente suavizando su voz. El resultado seguía siendo el mismo lo que lo alarmó un poco, lo sacudió para ver si recibía alguna señal de que lo estaba escuchando pero la mente de Harry ya no estaba presente en el lugar, las puntadas en su cabeza se hicieron más fuertes como si alguien diera martillazos en su cabeza, sentía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento mientras su piel se calentaba por el aumento de temperatura, se sentía asfixiante.

El profesor al ver que la mirada perdida del menor iba a tomarlo para llevarlo a la enfermería para que lo revisará pero la voz distante del pelinegro se escucho trayendo consigo palabras que lo paralizaron por completo.

-Y-yo t-te a-amo.- Todo pasó tan rápido que no lo vio venir, no fue más que un susurro pero que se escucho tan fuerte ante sus oídos que por un segundo dejó ir al Harry de sus brazos viendo antes sus ojos como este desaparecía sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo dejando al ex espía con el corazón acelerado mientras el dolor nacía en su pecho

-Así que esto fue lo que pasó.- Hablo a la nada deseando que en algo pudiera aliviar la pena que lo invadía en esos momentos.-Ahora entiendo el por qué de tu estado cuando nos conocimos...-murmuro para sí mismo mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla al saberse responsable de todo el dolor que vio en su mirada la primera vez que lo conoció hace 20 años atrás.

* * *

.

.

.

.

El dolor en el cuerpo de Harry era fuerte pero no se comparaba ni un poco al que su alma sentía sin embargo sus ojos se cerraron a causa del dolor de cabeza un habito que tuvo desde hace varios años atrás cuando Voldemort se insertaba en su mente para intentar saber que pensaba, que veía, que hacia, pero esto era diferente, el dolor no se sentía igual nisiquiera se le asemejaba a las clases de Oclumancia esto era mucho más fuertes, mucho peor.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, no quería abrir los ojos, no todavía. Quería dormir para que el dolor acabará, quería No quería ver la mirada de pena de Draco porque el rubio le había advertido que no lo hiciera, que no le hablara de sus sentimientos pero como siempre nunca seguía consejos y por eso ahora estaba en esa situación, se sentía tan vacío y miserable.

¿Porque tenía que ser así? ¡Porque no podía ser feliz! Había matado Voldemort, era un maldito héroe para todos, perdió a tantas personas y lo único que quería era ser amado... ¡Ser amado por la persona que quería! Pero no, él, su amor ya amaba a alguien más y por lo que había escuchado de sus labios ese sentimiento no cambiará jamás.

 _Había perdido, no tuvo la oportunidad de intentarlo de demostrarle que podía hacerlo feliz y eso era lo que más dolía en su corazón_

No presto atención cuando sintió más lágrimas salir, tampoco abrió los ojos cuando escucho pasos acercándose, de seguro era el director que venía por llamado del pocionista, no lo escucho salir de la habitación, de hecho no había escuchado nada, se había desvanecido y se dejó hundir en su mente cuando sentía que el dolor era insoportable, todo le era insignificante en ese momento por lo que aún sabiendo que estaba en problemas no hizo movimiento alguno para pensar en una excusa que lo hiciera salir de esa situación pero su mente estaba en blanco aunque el dolor se estaba disipando no tenía fuerzas para eliminar de su rostro el rastro de su llanto.

No le importaba si lo veían mal al final siempre podía decir que eran secuelas de la guerra y listo…

Cuándo los pasos se escucharon cerca trato de relajarse y fingirse dormido, no quería hablar con nadie en ese momento y era más fácil si lo llevaban a la enfermería al pensar que algo andaba mal con él, solo quería estar ahí acostado en donde sea que estuviese y dormir por un mes o un año si eso era posible. Se percató que el lugar en el que estaba acostado se sentía un poco duro para ser una de las camas de la enfermería o su cama en el mejor de los casos, además de que se escuchaban los sonidos de los pájaros bastante claros, se preguntó si era de día ya. La idea de estar fuera del castillo se le paso por la mente pero eso no podía ser cierto o ¿sí? Lo último que recordaba era la confesión de su profesor, el ser descubierto en sus habitaciones, el haber tropezado con pociones y luego sentirse ido con la sensación de permanencia en un lugar y en otro al mismo tiempo y luego nada… Todo se volvió negro.

 ** _" Y-yo t-te a-amo"_**

No… No. ¡No! ¡No pudo haber dicho eso! Tenia que estar mal él no pudo decir eso no después de lo que escucho. Había sido tan tonto y no le extrañaría que por esa razón estuviese fuera del castillo o en cualquier lugar, era lo menos que el pocionista podía hacer después de la confesión y le extrañaba el mayor no le haya maldecido.

Los pasos se detuvieron a su lado y rogaba que no fuese Severus o algún Slytterin que estuviese vagando por los alrededores porque estaba seguro que estaba fuera del castillo sentía el pasto entre sus dedos y picar en su cuello, sería menos vergonzoso si cualquier alumno de otra casa lo encontrará y no una serpiente de ser así sería la burla de todo el colegio en lo que restaba de año, pero aun con todo eso no abrió los ojos, los sentía pesados por el llanto y su cuerpo lo tenía un poco entumecido.

Sintió una mano en su hombro haciendo leves movimientos tratando de "despertarlo" pero él no le hizo caso, no importaba quien sea la persona que estaba cerca era mejor que se fuera no quería saber nada al menos en los próximas diez años, le parecía el tiempo justo para poder aceptar que cometió el peor error de su vida. Confesarle sus sentimientos al más temido profesor que haya pisado Hogwarts. Seguiría Auto compadeciéndose si no fuese porque la persona que estaba a su lado hablo.

-¿Ey, te encuentras bien?.-Preguntó una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar del mundo, ¡era el profesor Snape! Rayos ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?

\- ¿Puedes oírme?.- Algo se escuchaba diferente en su voz era más tranquila, no tenía su habitual tono de sarcasmo más bien se oía preocupa _... No podía ser real._

Movió sus parpados lentamente con un poco de dificultad por la luz, tuvo que entrecerrarlos unos segundos para luego abrirlos completamente, quiso lanzar una maldición pero se controlo, sus lentes debieron haberse caído en algún momento, giro su rostro a un costado encontrándose con dos hermosas gemas negras que lo miraban sorprendido pero no pudo confirmarlo ya que la imagen no era nítida

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín!.- Su voz se escuchaba un poco ronca y lo ligo a que sus cuerdas vocales se irritaron cuando trato de contener las ganas de llorar, pero eso quedaba en segundo plano en ese instante ¡no podía creer lo que estaba viendo! El muchacho que estaba frente a él era…

-Disculpa por asustarte.-Se disculpó el joven al ver la expresión con la que lo miraba el chico que encontró tirado en el suelo, ahora se arrepentía por acercársele parecía que lo había molestado.-Pensé que tenías algún problema, no fue mi intención incomodarte de seguro solo estabas descansando aunque te recomendaría un lugar mas adecuado que el rosal de la profesora McGonagall.- Se levantó ya que estaba de cuclillas, se preparó para irse pero la voz del chico lo detuvo

-S-severus.-

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?.-Lo miro con desconfianza, la manera que el chico lo miraba le hacia doler el corazón, nunca nadie lo había mirado de esa manera, nisiquiera su madre… si fuera un muggle pensaría que lo miraba como si fuese magia pero aún di fuese muggle y siendo la magia común para él ese chico no podía mirarlo así de seguro estaba equivocado, a él nunca nadie lo miraría con amor, ese chico no lo conocía de seguro y sus ganas inmensas sentirse amado no lo merecía; no era lo suficientemente bueno para nadie… Alzó la vista nuevamente, la había bajado cuando no pudo con todo el derroche de sentimientos que esas gemas verdes le mostraban, lo miro y para su desagrado se percató de algo, su rostro era tan parecido a el de James Potter.

-¿Tienes algún parentesco con James Potter?- Pregunto bruscamente de repente haciendo sobre saltar al otro y se regañó mentalmente por su imprudencia.

-Lo siento, no quise sonar de esa manera es solo que te pareces un poco a uno de los alumnos de Gryffindor y no pude evitar pensar que estaban liados de alguna forma.-le sonrió un poco al chico esperando que este lo insultara y le dijese que se fuera como lo hacían todos, pero en vez de eso este solo le regalo una suave sonrisa que por alguna extraña razón hizo que su corazón se acelerará y su pulso aumentara considerablemente

Por otra parte Harry no salía de su asombro no sabía que estaba sucediendo se sentía confundido; frente a él estaba Severus Snape mucho más joven, se podía decir que su edad no pasaba de los 16 años, se veía tan inocente, tan temeroso que tuvo el impulso de tocarlo. Estaba segura que la persona frente a él era su Severus pero necesitaba confirmarlo.

-¿E-eres Severus Snape?.-

¡No podía creer que estaba frente a su profesor de pociones, mucho más joven y lo más increíble era que este no lo miraba con desprecio como lo hacía desde que lo conoció!

-Sí, soy yo.-respondió después de un debate interno entre decirle o no la verdad, ya después averiguaría como lo supo ahora necesitaba saber quién era esa persona que lo miraba como sino hubiera nadie más en el mundo.-¿Y tú eres?.-Quiso saber el ojinegro un poco nervioso por estar hablando con otra persona además de Lucius con el que solo hablaba temas relacionados con los estudios.

-Harry.-dijo con dificultad tratando de que su voz saliera aún le dolía un poco. Intento ponerse de pie fracasando en el intento.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?.-Pregunto el ojinegro tratando de no sonar menos inseguro y más cortés después de todo era el prefecto de su casa y estaba para ayudar a todo el que lo necesitara esa fue la razón por la que se le acerco en un principio

-Te lo agradecería mucho.-murmuro un poco apenado mirando sus manos acto que al futuro pocionista le pareció adorable pero por supuesto no lo diría en voz alta, no quería que pensara que era raro.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo tomo con una mano en la cintura y la otra en el brazo e hizo que este pasara un brazo por su hombro para levantarlo. Justo cuando estaba por hacerlo sus miradas se cruzaron dándole a Severas un mejor enfoque de esos ojos verdes que le fascinaron

-Tus ojos..-susurro sin percatarse tratando de acercarse más lo que provocó que Harry se quedara sin aliento, era como un sueño

-¿Que tienen mis ojos?.-dijo tratando de que no se notará sus nervios por la proximidad en la que estaban y al mismo tiempo haciéndose el desentendido. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería Severus.

-No, nada, es solo que tus ojos… Se parecen a los de alguien que conozco.-respondido sin notar la mirada ansiosa que el de ojos verdes le daba.

Una vez ya de pies y sabiendo que no se caería al caminar volvieron al castillo en silenció.

Harry tenía muchas preguntas en mente.

Como era el hecho de que su profesor y amor estuviese a su lado, probablemente con su misma edad sino más joven. También estaba el hecho de que existía la posibilidad que sus padres y los merodeadores estuviesen allí, la idea de que fuese un sueño le parecía tan atractiva pero no tanto como el deseo que fuera real y tuviera una oportunidad con el pelo negro.

¿Había viajado en el tiempo? Eso no podía ser, solo se podía viajar con gira-tiempos y estos fueron destruidos una vez la guerra llegó a su fin; entonces como explicaba que Severus estuviese con esa apariencia.. ¿Era una ilusión? ¿Una especie de sueño? Eso tenía más sentido que pensar que estaba en el pasado, si, ¡debía ser un sueño! Pero... Conforme pasaban las horas todo parecía mas real y menos una ilusión.

Estaba agradecido de que Severus no preguntará nada, teniendo la insignia de prefecto no le sorprendía que conociera a cada uno de los estudiantes del colegio ya se las apañaría después. Estaba contento de que tampoco tuviese clases y decidiera pasar la tarde bajo un árbol que estaba alejado del castillo, no reconoció el lugar pero viendo la actitud tan retraída y temerosa de su futuro profesor tenia el presentimiento que era la primera persona con la que Severus compartía un momento tan íntimo; desde el fondo de su alma deseo que fuera así.

El Slytherin por su parte estaba confundido, nunca conoció a alguien que quisiera estar con él. Los primeros dos años intento hacer amigos, pero siempre recibía miradas de desprecio por ser de Slytherin y de asco por ser mestizo y por no tener dinero ni una bóveda, su madre renunció antes de su nacimiento a todos los privilegios de ser una Prince todo por dejarse guiar por su corazón al enamorarse de un muggle. Su niñez estuvo rodeada de un padre abusador y una madre sumisa que siempre aguanto todo por amor y aún lo hacía, estaba tan cegada por el inmenso amor que sentía por Tobías Snape que no se daba cuenta que él no la quería, era un borracho que solo pasaba insultándolos, cuando quería los golpeaba hasta el cansancio, aún recordaba la vez hace muchos años en que su padre golpeo tanto a su madre por no tener la comida lista en el momento que llegó, ella le había pedido que no saliera de su habitación pues presentía que Tobías había tomado y no quería que lo lastimara. Era un niño pero entendía lo que sucedería si ese hombre que odian tanto venía enojado; los golpearía y así fue. Su madre pago las consecuencias en ese momento era tan pequeño que no podía defenderla su madre lo había protegido como casi siempre, soportando los golpes para que él no le hiciera daño y en estos últimos 5 años todo empeoró las cosas no iban a cambiar no si él lo impedía, una vez se terminara el ciclo académico le pediría a su madre que se fueran de aquella casa que huyeran de esa vida que ya no era vida, la situación en que vivían era más que lamentable pero la cambiaría, se estaba esforzando para ser el mejor de la clase, tener las mejores calificaciones y así al graduarse poder brindarle una mejor calidad de vida, esa era su objetivo por lo que su deseo de hacer amigos quedó en el olvido además, quién quería ser amigo de alguien que tenía que comprar su uniforme y los materiales de estudio todo de segunda mano, solo una persona que quisiera que su reputación sé fuera al piso lo haría pero aquí estaba ese chico de ojos esmeraldas junto a él cambiando todo aquello, sinceramente no lo entendía pero lo disfrutaría mientras durará… no se acordaba haberlo visto en el Colegio, no compartían ninguna clase, conocía a la mayoría de los estudiantes o por lo menos los reconocía de rostro pero no recordaba haberlo visto nunca; debería desconfiar no sabía de donde salió, podía ser alguien peligroso pero su mirada decía tanto, lo miraba de una manera tan penetrante, tan íntima que no podía evitar apartar la mirada y sonrojarse cada vez que lo miraba y notaba que el otro ya lo estaba viendo. ¡¿Qué estaba sucediendo con él?! ¡Apenas llevaba unas horas conociéndolo y ya estaba pensando cosas que no debía! Tenía que controlarse y ocultar toda emoción.

Aprovechó que no tenía más clases por lo que fue a su lugar preferido, era el sitio más tranquilo de los alrededores y pocos o casi nadie conocía del él. Se preguntó porque dejaba qué alguien de quién no sabía nada lo acompañará. Sintió sus mejillas arder.

Se sentó debajo de un árbol sintiendo como su acompañante hacia lo mismo, saco el libro de su bolso y se dispuso a leerlo sin notar la incomodidad que sentía en ese momento su acompañante

Los minutos pasaron y el silencio perduró por un largo tiempo hasta que Harry no pudo más y preguntó lo primero que se le pasó por la mente.

-Entonces ¿Qué estás leyendo?.-Genial, simplemente fabuloso pensó de manera sarcástica él Gryffindor por no tener otro tema más interesante que sacar.

-Pociones.-Respondido suavemente sin alejar sus ojos del libro

-Ah.. Que bien.-se quiso dar con un martillo en la cabeza y esta vez no se quejaría, se lo merecía pero no sabía que decir, no era muy bueno en pociones y hubiese reprobado si no fuera por el príncipe mestizo él libro que escribió Severus lo ayudo en sus clases así pudo pasar la materia sin tantos problemas, estaba tan agradecido por eso sino fuera por él estaba seguro que no hubiese pasado ni con la ayuda de Hermione o Draco, una pregunta surco su mente en ese instante ¿Sev ya estaba escribiendo el príncipe mestizo? Quería preguntarle pero no sabía cómo, sería demasiado extraño tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones y era una suerte que no le hubiera interrogado sabiendo lo desconfiado y precavido que siempre fue.

-¿Te gustan las pociones?.-Pregunto tímidamente sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Harry estaba dividido entre ser sincero o mentir, estuvo en silencio unos segundos hasta que se decidió en decir la verdad, no quería mentirle.

-Nunca he sido bueno en pociones aunque no las odio, considero que son muy útiles pero no es mi fuerte, de hecho carezca te talento para ello.-Admitió apenado no queriendo ver la cara de molestia o decepción de su futuro profesor pero sorpresivamente este lo miro con interés y comprensión.

-Te entiendo, me pasa lo mismo con vuelo.-le dijo mientras miraba al cielo dejando el libro de pociones a un lado notando la emoción y el brillo que desprendía los ojos verdes que ya le estaban gustando más de lo que debería permitirse. No podía gustarle esos ojos ni querer que brillaran más, no debería acostumbrarse a la presencia de ese extraño del que solo sabía su nombre, sería absurdo.

-¿A-a ti te gusta vuelo?.-Escuchó la emoción en su voz.

Harry no podía con la noticia ¡le era difícil ocultar su felicidad! Siempre creyó que su maestro odiaba las clases de vuelo o al menos en el futuro eso aparentaba pero estaba equivocado o al menos eso es lo que creía.

Severus lo miro un poco avergonzado asintiendo sin saber que esa afirmación hacia que el sentimiento que el moreno tenia por él se incrementará más si eso aún era posible. Sin decir nada el ojiverde tomo al más alto de la mano y lo arrastro hasta la cancha de juego sin importarle los intentos que este hacía por soltarse del agarre al percatarse de sus intenciones.

-¡Te he dicho que no quiero!.-mascullo molesto sin querer tomar la escoba que el de cabello alborotado le estaba ofreciendo

-Vamos Severus, sabes que quieres hacerlo.-insistió riéndose de la actitud caprichosa del Slytterin

-¡Te he dicho que no!.-cruzo sus brazos haciendo más notorio su enojo, no quería volar, no lo admitiría ni aunque lo estuvieran maldiciendo con cruciatus pero lo cierto era que le temía a las alturas, ese era un secreto que solo lo sabía su madre, nadie más.

-Mira, ¿qué te parece si volamos juntos en la misma escoba?.-intento esta vez viendo el miedo detrás de la mirada enojada que le estaba brindando el este joven Severus. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo bien que lo podía leer.

Harry era consciente de que estaba yendo un poco lejos con este Severus, pero no podía evitarlo, sentía que con él podría ser y hacer las cosas que con el mayor no, porque nunca le daría la oportunidad; este Severus sin embargo era tan diferente y a la vez tan similar al otro que fue inevitable que sus ojos se cristalizaran al pensar que se enamoraría de otra persona en un futuro si es que ya no la había conocido y estaba enamorado. Pidió a Merlín que no fuera así, aun no…

-¿Te encuentras bien?.-Se escuchó la voz preocupada de Severus.

-S-si estoy bien.-trato de recomponerse, se sacó los lentes fingiendo limpiarlos para no tener que ver al mayor. Era una suerte que siempre llevará un repuesto consigo en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones, era tan despistado que siempre terminaba perdiendo o rompiéndolos aún pese a su intento de disimulo podía sentir la mirada del Slytherin en su nuca mirándolo como el Severus feliz futuro jamás lo haría; con preocupación.

Severus no era tonto, sabía que algo había cambiado en Harry, de un momento a otro su rostro se había ensombrecido pero no quería preguntar porque podía no tomarlo bien y enojarse, eso era lo que menos quería. Optó por cambiar el tema, iba a preguntarle si podían regresar al lugar en el que estaban antes de que tuviera la "maravillosa idea" siéntase el sarcasmo pero no tuvo oportunidad de abrir la boca

-Entonces.. ¿Lo haremos?.-Severus no pudo más que girar los ojos y suspirar para luego asentir, la voz de Harry volvía a ser la misma y no quería que por su negativa esas gemas se cristalizaran nuevamente. Decidió acceder no sin antes advertirle que tendría que ir con él a la biblioteca después de volar esa era su forma de venganza pues había notado que no se le daba bien el estudios no tenía que ser un genio para notarlo.

A Harry poco o nada le importaba si después tenía que pasar largas horas en la Biblioteca, no era que le encantará pero el volar con Severus lo valía por eso no puso peros y se dispuso a volar junto al futuro pocionista.

Fue tan bueno como se lo imagino en sus fantasías, aunque internamente aun creía que estaba en una, porque ni en sus mejores sueños Severus aceptaría volar y menos con él pero ¡lo hizo! Allí estaban los dos volando libremente sin ninguna preocupación, el pasado no importaba y el futuro tampoco; su Sev estaba disfrutándolo, lo podía sentir y también lo disfrutaría, estar tan cerca, sentir su aroma, era más que increíble, era lo mejor. Lástima que lo bueno duró poco ya que al bajar tuvo que vomitar lo que Harry supuso que era su almuerzo sabía que el ojinegro no se arrepentía y eso lo llenaba de alegría.

Una vez que el Slytterin se recuperó caminaron en silencio hasta los baños donde pudiera mojarse la cara el más alto ya que aún se encontraba enfermo por los movimientos.

-Y.. ¿Te gusto?.-Dudo en preguntar viendo que el futuro espía recobraba su color habitual

El más alto lo miro con evidente molestia grabada en su rostro

-¡Oh, sí! Por supuesto que encanto, no vez como vomite de la alegría.-Hablo con evidente sarcasmo

Fue el turno de Harry de girar sus ojos y negar con la cabeza de forma divertida, ¡dos podían jugar el mismo juego!

-Entonces admites que te divertiste tanto hasta el punto de vomitar, vaya eso era más de lo que esperaba.-sonrió, para luego echarse hacia atrás antes de que el puño del mayor impactara en su rostro. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada

-No te burles.-murmuro con sus puños apretados molestándose en serio aunque sabía que estaba siendo exagerado

-No lo hago, es solo que me gusta ver cómo te esfuerzas negando algo que has disfrutado.-le dijo sin mas

-No lo disfrute.-miro a un costado

-Por supuesto Sev, por supuesto.-y volvió a reír

El mayor lo miro como si tuviese una cabeza de más lo que hizo que su risa cesara

-¿Pasa algo?.-pregunto un poco nervioso por la intensa mirada que le daba Severus

-No es nada.. Solo que, me llamaste Sev..-contesto algo sorprendido

-Ah, lo siento yo no quise..- Empezó a disculparse siendo detenido en el momento.

-No me molesta.-le corto

-¿E-eh?.- respondió sorprendido, había sido descuidado el hecho de llamarlo así en si mente no le daba el derecho de hacerlo en voz alta y menos si estaba con él es por eso que le sorprendió el claro permiso que le estaba otorgado su futuro profesor.

-Dije que no me molesta que me digas Sev.. e-eres la primera persona que me llama así y-y es agradable.-confeso para asombro del león que no lo vio venir pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera agregar algo, la puerta se abrió trayendo consigo la presencia de las personas que el gryffindor no creyó ver jamás.

James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin estaban frente a ellos

Harry tenía una tormenta de emociones, quería abrazarlos, decirles cuanto los quería y que sentía no poder haberlos salvados pero las palabras se atascaron en su garganta impidiéndole decir cualquier cosa, sintió por décima vez en el día sus ojos arder, era tanta la felicidad que sentía que no se dio cuenta de la mirada de desagrado de los Gryffindor ni la de pánico del Slytherin.

Los dos leones miraron al Slytterin con superioridad mientras Remus solo apartaba la mirada sabiendo lo que pasaría, sería mismo de siempre.

Harry que aún no salía de su asombro de verlos tan jóvenes y con tanta vida, no se percataba aún de que a su lado el pelinegro estaba temblando y buscando de forma desesperada una salida del lugar.

-¡Miren a quién tenemos aquí!.-Habló con arrogancia James.-¡A quejicas!.-las burlas no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Potter?.-No servía de nada ignorarlo, no funcionaria.

-Me he dado cuenta de cómo últimamente miras mucho a mi novia.-Le envió una mirada fría.-¿Que más tengo que hacer para que dejes de perseguirla?.- con cada palabra se iba acercando más al pelinegro y este a su vez retrocedía con temor.

-Sigues siendo un cobarde Seviirus.-se rio Sirius al ver la acción de la serpiente

Severus ya no podía retroceder más, por lo que quedo acorralado en la pared y James no perdió la oportunidad, saco su varita y lo apunto directamente al cuello.

-No sabes lo fácil que sería matarte en este instante como la serpiente rastrera que eres.-su voz estaba cargada de tanto odio que no parecía ser real.-Solamente lanzar un hechizo directo en tu cuello que te deje sin poder respirar y listo. Nadie sabrá que te pasó y pensaran que fue una muerte natural. ¿Qué dices quejicas? Tal vez así dejaras de molestar a mi mujer.-susurro altanero apretando la varita en el cuello del pelinegro, sonrió cuando este soltó un gemido de dolor.

-N-nunca he perseguido a E-evans.. S-solo nos juntamos c-cuando tenemos trabajos g-grupales.-hablo como pudo ya que la presión le estaba cortando el aire.

-¡Estas mintiendo! Se te ve en la cara que la deseas, la vigilas constantemente, ¡¿crees que no lo he notado?!.-se escuchaba más furioso que antes.-A ti te gusta, ella me lo dijo.-aseguro con el rostro lleno de furia

-E-eso n-no es c-cierto.- se defendió sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria, Potter iba a cumplir con su palabra, lo sabía, su mirada lo decía, James Potter no lo escucharía.

Tal como pensó el castaño no lo escucho y en vez de soltarlo apretó más el agarre logrando que este se ahogara y lágrimas de dolor bajaran por sus mejillas, hubiese seguido así si no fuera por el sonido de un hechizo que todos conocían a la perfección.

-Expelliarmus.- La varita voló lejos de su aterrizando en la manos de un pelinegro que miraba a James Potter y a Sirius Black con tanto resentimiento que los dejo congelados.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS ¿CADA CUANTO TIEMPO DESEAN QUE ACTUALICE? HE PENSADO ACTUALIZAR DOS VECES A LA SEMANA, ¿LES PARECE BIEN?. LES DESEO UN FELIZ MARTES.**


	4. COMUNICADO

_Hola chicos, ¿cómo están?_

 _Espero que estén muy bien… sé que prometí traerles más capítulos y eso fue hace ya más de un año, sin embargo no he podido porque he tenido algunos problemas en mi vida personal y bueno, eso me ha imposibilitado a continuar con esta historia que con tanto amor y cariño les compartí… ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero me gustaría saber si aún quieren que haya una continuación y si es así comenzaría la próxima semana a subir los nuevos capítulos. (Los subirían 2 o 3 veces a la semana, como lo habíamos acordado)._

 _Espero de todo corazón que ustedes y sus familias se encuentren bien, en estos tiempos de crisis hay que mantenernos unidos aunque estemos separados. Besos y cuídense mucho!_


	5. capítulo 4

¡No podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos… siempre fue consiente de la antipatía que su padre y padrino le tuvieron a Severus pero nunca se imaginó que esta fuera tan grande como para que lo atacaran sin darle posibilidad a defenderse. Estaba consciente de que todo esto había pasado pero escucharlo y vivirlo eran dos cosas muy diferentes y no iba a permitirlo, no permitiría que lastimaran lo que más amaba en el mundo.

Frente a él su padre estaba atacando a Severus de manera cobarde, estaba seguro que si no fuese porque le quitó la varita, esté no hubiera parado.

-Como te atreves.-su voz sonó tan fría que todos los presentes se estremecieron, menos el Slytherin que estaba más concentrado en enviar nuevamente oxígeno a sus pulmones.

-¿Tú quién eres para meterte en nuestros asuntos?.-James pese a estar intimidado no lo demostraba y menos a alguien que estaba abogando en favor de un ser tan patético y asqueroso como lo era el Slytherin. Su respuesta no hizo más que enfurecer al joven que ahora hacía todo lo posible por controlarse y no dejar que su magia perdiera el control.

-Me meto porque quiero y de una vez te advierto que no dejaré que vuelvas a lastimarlo.-frente a frente, padre e hijo se miraban fríamente, una mirada que ninguna persona esperaría por el parentesco, por fortuna o desgracia eso no era un problema con el que tendría que liderar de momento.

A su alrededor todo parecía detenerse, la diferencias de tamaño y proporción era notoria, pero poco le importaba cuando lo único que tenía en mente era no dejar que nada dañara a Severus y si eso significaba tener que enfrentarse con su padre, su padrino o al mundo entero, que así sea.

-Un león protegiendo a una serpiente, eso es repugnante.-se burló Sirius cerca de ellos, muy cerca para gusto del moreno.

-No te muevas de donde estas Black.-advirtió al leer las intenciones de este, después de todo era su padrino y conocía su proceder mejor que nadie.

-Porqué mejor no me das mi varita me dejas terminar lo que empecé con quejicus y olvidaré este incidente entre nosotros.-negocio tranquilamente Potter mirando a Snape que caminaba hasta posesionarse atrás de Harry.

James estaba seguro que aceptaría, después de todo eran tres contra dos, bueno, contra uno ya que el Slytherin no podía hacer mucho, confiaba que se saldría con la suya o eso pensó hasta que una risa hueca y seca hizo que los vellos de su nuca se erizaran y su cuerpo se congelará al ver la mirada de furia en unas gemas verdes.

-¿Estas bromeando verdad?.- Sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, su padre de verdad era un ser despreciable… con pasos lentos pero seguros se acercó al oído del castaño, ya lo suficientemente cerca, susurró tan bajo que James Potter tuvo un poco de problemas para escucharlo.

-Te vuelves a acercar a Severus y te juro que desearás que el mismo Voldemort se encargue de tu suerte y la de los Potter.- sintió el cuerpo del que sería su padre en un futuro tensarse, obteniendo poco después un jadeo involuntario acompañada de una mirada de incredulidad mezclada con odio.

Mentiría si dijera que no le dolió ver el rechazo y el odio en su padre, dolía más de lo que creía, pero no lo dio a notar… no podía decir que se arrepentía, sabía que había sido cruel, pero si de esa manera lograba que dejaran en paz a Severus, lo haría una y mil veces más.

Se alejó del castaño y tiró su varita a un costado, si James Potter era un poco inteligente, sabría que no tendría oportunidad. Apenas y reparó en las personas que curiosamente se argumentaron para ver el "espectáculo". Ignoro todo a su alrededor y se acercó a Severus con una muda pregunta en sus ojos…

 _¿Estas bien?_

Severus que no podía creer lo que había sucedido hace unos segundos atrás, no pudo más que asentir, aún conmocionado sin embargo se obligó a relajarse, no quería mostrarse aún más débil de lo que se había mostrado, no frente a todas estas personas que solo querían burlarse como siempre… poco a poco cada uno de ellos se fueron alejando pero bajo sus defensas por completo hasta que no vio alejarse por completo al grupo de Potter, una vez que estos ya no estaba en su visión pudo soltar todo el aire que no sabía que tenia retenido.

-Gracias.- pronunció tímidamente, mirando hacia el piso, sintiéndose inútil al tener que ser defendido por alguien que conocía hace apenas unas horas atrás… Harry al darse cuenta de su comportamiento trató de restarle importancia.

-No tienes que agradecer, me alegra haber sido de ayuda.- en ese instante al verlo así, tan frágil y decaído nació en él la necesidad de abrazarlo y prometerle que nada malo le va a pasar jamás mientras estuviera a su lado, que estaría a su lado en cada paso que de, sin importar nada... Intentó fuertemente, luchó contra la necesidad de tomarlo entre sus brazos y no soltarlo, lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas pero sucumbió rápidamente al placer egoísta de sentirlo y de un momento a otro siendo apenas consciente de su movimiento ya tenía a Severus apretado contra él.

Por su parte el pelinegro estaba en shock, no sabía cómo reaccionar, de un momento a otro se encontró preso entre los brazos de ese extraño, pero en vez de molestarlo o incomodarlo, aquello fue reconfortante, pensó con pesar que la única persona que lo había abrazado era su madre, nadie más lo había hecho, nadie quería acercársele y eso era algo que cada vez que lo pensaba lo hacía sentirse pequeño e insuficiente… tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle era rechazado, en clases siempre estaba solo, nadie quería sentarse a su lado porque decían que después se le pegaría lo cochino ya que su uniforme era de segunda mano y sus libros estaban muy gastados ya que eran de su madre cuando estudió en Hogwarts, a su madre le habría gustado comprarle nuevos pero no tenía como costearlo, eran demasiado caros y eso también había sido un problema en el mundo muggle, su apariencia y su forma retraída de comportarse lo habían hecho blanco de burlas y malos tratos por parte de los niños del barrio, muchas veces llegó con heridas en su cuerpo a causa de esto y el que su padre llegase borracho la mayor parte del tiempo a casa no ayudaba en lo más mínimo… desde muy joven fue marginado, nadie nunca quiso jugar con él, solo Lily, la dulce Lily Evans, pero ella lo había dejado, se había ido porque se dio cuenta que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ser su amigo, se había ido con Potter aún sabiendo cuánto la necesitaba en su vida, todos aquellos recuerdos negativos pasaron por su cabez y no pudo evitar hundir su cabeza en el pecho del Gryffindor, mientras que dejaba salir una lágrima traicionera de sus ojos, aguantando las demás con maestría, ya tendría tiempo de llorar cuando estuviera a solas.

Aquel abrazo que parecía eterno, cada uno con sus demonios a flor de piel, procurando disimular su sentir, necesitaban mantenerse a flote de alguna manera, la vida no era justa y les tocó padecer a cada uno de formas diferentes pero no menos dolorosa.

Mientras duró el abrazo Harry Potter estaba llevando su propia batalla interna… mientras su cerebro repetía una y otra vez casi mecánicamente " _tienes que volver_ " su corazón contra toda lógica respondía que no existía otro lugar donde quisiera estar que no fuera en los brazos de Severus.

.

.

.

 _Desde ese día siempre se mantuvieron junto._

.

.

.

Un mes era el tiempo transcurrido desde que había viajado en el tiempo. Treinta y un días desde que estaba atrapado en una época que no era la suya, en un mundo que aunque conocía desde que tenía once años, era tan desconocido a la vez, pero que aprovechaba al máximo ya que le había dado la felicidad más grande, el poder conocer a su Severus antes de que se convirtiera en el hombre cruel y amargado que era en su presente.

El tener la oportunidad de ser su amigo, de ver atreves de sus muros, de ser su amigo, tal y como Severus le había confesado hace unos días " _Ser el primer amigo de Severus"_ su primer amigo real, ¡se sentía tan dichoso!

A diario se encontraba pensando en el futuro, en que si algun día regresaría y que pasaría con Severus… muchas veces se regañó mentalmente, queriendo disfrutar el momento y casi siempre funcionaba, más cuando estaba cerca de Severus, se habían vuelto tan unidos que podía resultar gracioso, en el futuro este no le toleraba pero ahora, era como si se hubiesen conocido desde siempre…

Con el Slytherin todos los días se quedaba en encontrar a las afueras del bosque prohibido, después sus clases y pasaban el resto del día juntos, alejados de los demás. A menudo fantaseaba con quedarse en ese lugar, así como se encontraba en ese momento, relajado bajo un árbol viendo a Severus leer sin ese ceño fruncido que normalmente utilizaba para casi todo. Podría haber seguido viéndolo, bebiendo cada gesto de este pero tenia una duda que lo inquietaba…

-Severus.-llamó después de unos minutos de indecisión.

-¿Si?.-contestó sin apartar la vista del libro, volteando la hoja, absorbiendo cada palabra de este.

-¿Porque no tienes amigos?.-pregunto suavemente tratando de ser lo menos ofensivo, sin quererlo incomodar... solo quería saber porque no hablaba con los otros Slytherin o demás estudiantes del colegio, en el futuro había descubierto que era íntimo amigo de Malfoy y que en su etapa de estudiante fueron muy unidos, pero en el tiempo que ha estado presente el pelinegro nunca lo mencionó, ni a ninguna otra persona.

Lo vio removerse incomodo de su sitio, apretando el libro entre sus manos haciéndolo crujir un poco, Harry lo noto pero no dijo nada, estaba realmente intrigado, así que espero pacientemente por una respuesta.

-¿En serio no lo sabes?.-la voz de Severus tembló y suspiro cuando el otro negó con la cabeza en respuesta.-Soy un mestizo.-susurro mirando al piso haciendo que sus cabellos taparon su rostro ocultándolo entre sus largas hebras negras. -M-mi padre no tiene magia por lo que vivimos en Londres muggle y no permite que mamá vea a su familia, vivimos de su trabajo.- Harry notó toda las emociones en su voz y su pecho se encogió al sentir en ellas dolor y auto desprecio. .. ¿Por cuánto tuvo que pasar este joven para llegar a ser el Severus Snape frio y despiadado que todos conocían? ¿Dónde quedó este chico tímido, nervioso y amable? De seguro quedó enterrado en alguna parte de su ser a base de sufrimiento, desdichas y los malos tratos que tuvo que pasar.

Sin decir palabra alguna se acercó al que sería su profesor en el futuro y con su mano alejó suavemente el cabello ébano de su rostro, haciendo que este se sobresaltara y lo mirara un poco asustado y expectante… si bien había notado las miradas que Severus le daba cuando creía que no se daba cuenta e incluso en una ocasión al cerrar los ojos y simular que dormir, había sentido la mano de este acariciar su rostro y posarse un segundo en sus labios para luego retirarla y seguir leyendo.

-No tienes que avergonzarte por ser mestizo, eso no tiene ninguna importancia.-habló tranquilamente, acariciándole el cabello tratando de que se sintiera mejor.

-Lo dices porque en tu casa no es primordial la pureza de la sangre, pero en Slytherin básicamente esa es tu carta de presentación, esa y los galones que tienes en las bóvedas familiares… si ellos se enteran de que soy mestizo no quiero imaginar lo que serían capaces de hacerme.-

-No te harán nada.-la voz del ojiverde sonó más fuerte y dura de lo que pretendía haciendo que Severus lo mirara de una forma curiosa e intrigada. Giro la cabeza un poco para que no lo viera, no quería alterarse, pero la simple idea de que le hicieran algo por ser mestizo le hacia hervir la sangre. Iba a hablar pero la voz de Severus le interrumpió.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto lo que ellos podrían hacer conmigo?.- preguntó alejando la mano del moreno.-¿Por qué desde que nos conocimos en vez de alejarte de mí te acercas más y e-es.. Es como si disfrutaras estar a mi lado?.-lo último lo dijo de manera incrédula como si la sola idea de ser su amigo fuera ridícula y descabellada.

-Me gusta estar contigo.-dijo tangentemente

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué conmigo y no con otros gryffindor o con las chicas de Hufflepuff, esas que siempre te miran cuando estamos en la biblioteca.-no quiso sonar duro pero el pensamiento de que Harry estuviese hablando o tomando de la mano con alguna mujer le hacía revolver el estómago y que un sentimiento de posesión se apoderarán de el; Esa sensación la tuvo la primera vez que una gryffindor se les acercó y le pidió de forma torpe una cita. Recordaba que tuvo que apretar los puños y morder su labio para no tomarla del brazo y gritarle que Harry era suyo.. Aquel pensamiento lo asustó pero se auto convenció de que era solo porque era su primer amigo y no quería que se alejara de él, y también se dijo que sentirse así era normal, pero dentro de si era consciente de que no era cierto... Sabía lo que pasaba pero le daba miedo admitirlo y perder al chico de ojos brillantes como secretamente lo llamaba en sus pensamientos.

En ese momento no quiso escuchar su respuesta ya que era más que claro que aceptaría, aquella joven era hermosa, tenía largos cabellos rubio que se movían al compás de sus pasos, su cuerpo era esbelto, sus ojos dos hermosas gemas azules y su rostro era como porcelana.. ¿Cómo le diría que no a alguien como ella? ..Simplemente no lo haría...

Iba a alejarse para darles privacidad, sentía su corazón romperse y nuevamente se auto engañó diciendo que era por la amistad, cuando las palabras dichas por Harry resonaron en su oído como una grabación trayendo asombro en su rostro.

" _Lo siento, estoy interesado en alguien más"_ aunque la mirada de la chica cayo Severus se debatía entre sentirse aliviado y desilusionado ante tal confesión.

Harry estaba interesado en alguien más... ¿Pero en quién? Solo eran ellos dos y nunca lo vio mirando a una chica, ni le comento nada.

Estaba confundido y muy desilusionado, sin embargo no preguntó en ese momento ni mucho menos ahora que Harry lo miraba de una forma que no pudo identificar…

-¿De verdad no lo sabes?.-

Negó con la cabeza ya que no confiaba en su voz, no cuando esas dos esmeraldas lo estaban mirando de una forma tal que su pulso se alteró tanto que podría jurar en cualquier momento le daría un ataque.

Harry solo sonrió, lo tomo del cuello y lo besó.

Ni en un millón de años pudo ver venir aquello.

No sabía cómo reaccionar, su mente estaba en shock.. ¡Lo estaban besando! A él, al grasiento, narizón y amargado quejicas como muchos lo llamaban.

Sentía los labios moverse sobre los suyos ¡y él aun no podía salir de su conmoción, estaba paralizado!

¿Debía empujarlo y golpearlo? O ¿seguir con el beso? No iba a negar que tenía miedo de todo esto, la homosexualidad si bien era aceptada en el mundo mágico su padre pondría el grito en el cielo si supiera que besó a un chico, pero es lo que más deseaba. No sabía que lo había querido tanto hasta que sucedió, ya no valía la pena negarlo... Deseaba ese beso tanto como necesitaba del aire para respirar! Por lo que antes de que el otro se alejara por falta de respuesta, movió sus labios tímidamente y de manera inexperta, después de todo era su primer beso... ¡Su primer beso con el chico que le gustaba! ya no tenía dudas.


	6. Capítulo 5

**_Hola niños, ¿cómo están? Lamento la tardanza, esta semana se me hizo bastante difícil subir capítulo, pero lo prometido es deuda y ¡aquí lo tienen!_** ** _Agradecería mucho sus comentarios, sería bonito saber que opinan de este capítulo._** ** _Por cierto, espero que se encuentren muy bien, traten de cuidarse siempre y no salgan de casa sino es necesario._** ** _Paz, amor y salud para cada uno de ustedes y su familia._**

Cuando sintió los labios de su futuro profesor sobre los estos se sintieron suaves, nunca antes un beso se había sentido tan bien, considerando el hecho de que solo había besado a Ginny y Cho.

El estar en esa posición con el hombre que odió por tantos años y que sin proponérselo se convirtió en su persona más preciada era increíble, especial, diferente, no podía compararlo con algo que haya sentido antes, ni de cerca se comparaba a las pocas caricias que había compartido con la menor del clan Weasley… ¡y no pudo estar más feliz! Aunque por un instante por su cabeza cruzó la idea de que se había apresurado, que era muy pronto para besarlo, que había asustado a su amor quizá, y las alarmas no tardaron en encenderse, más al caer en cuenta de la nula participación de Severus en el beso, el rechazo sería inminente, lo sabía, por lo que se preparó para esté.

Sin embargo eso no significaba que dolería menos y temía que nada que viniera del hombre le valdría poco ya… se iba a alejar y disculparse por su atrevimiento, sabía mejor que nadie el carácter que tenía Severus, aún si no lo había desarrollado lo suficiente en este tiempo, estaba ahí, en alguna parte, oculto, esperando cualquier estímulo para salir a flote, le rogó a Merlin que ese estímulo no sea este, no quería ver en sus ojos la molestia o el desprecio y menos ser quien la provocaba, pero todos esos pensamientos fueron borrados, al sentirlo corresponder tímidamente, en ese instante supo que no se había equivocado en sus suposiciones iniciales, ¡Severus también sentía algo por él! Su corazón latió fuertemente sobre su pecho, lo que le dio ánimos para profundizar el contacto pero sin llegar a tornarse apasionado, no quería asustarlo.

Sus manos recorrieron tímidamente su cintura, con una delicadeza que desconocía pero que estaba ahí, se arrepintió al sentir a Severus tensarse, pero tranquilizó cuando poco después relajó su postura, Harry no podía estar más satisfecho.

El beso se intensifico cuando su lengua buscó tímidamente la de Severus.

Sus lenguas se encontraron y aunque eran principiantes, eso no impedía que disfrutaran el beso ya que el significado para los dos era el mismo, ellos no lo hacían por simple gusto y diversión, había sentimientos en ese beso, tanto el Gryffindor como el Slytherin podían sentirlo.

Aunque había emociones negativas en aquel primer beso, mientras a uno le emocionaba de manera positiva, al otro también pero esta emoción se acompañaba con la angustia, la cual tomaba fuerza.

Cuando el aire empezó a faltar a regañadientes tuvieron que separarse, Harry no podía apartar la mirada de Severus, mientras que la del Slytherin estaba dirigida al suelo.

Lo vio jugar con la pasta del libro, habito que hacia solo en ocasiones en que estaba nervioso o estresado.

El de lentes con toda la valentía que representaba estar en la casa de los leones no lo pensó mucho y lo tomo de la mano, aún así Severus no lo miró.

-Sev.. ¿No te gustó?.-tenía miedo de la respuesta, si bien era consiente de que su beso fue correspondido, el accionar Severus lo tenía preocupado, más al notar que su cabello nuevamente tapaba su rostro. Trató de que sus preocupaciones no se exteriorizan y se limitó a esperar, no quería presionarlo, tenía que ser paciente.

Se tranquilizó un poco cuando Severus por fin le regresó la mirada y su corazón se derritió al sentir los brazos de este sobre su cuerpo... Sin embargo podía sentir todavia que había algo más y no se equivocó.

-Es solo que nunca había hecho algo así, n-n-nadie querría besar al grasiento quejica por lo que no sé cómo reaccionar en una situación así.-le dijo escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Harry.

Potter frunció el seño al escucharlo referirse de esa manera de si mismo, pero lo ignoró cuando su cerebro analizó lo dicho…

-¿Era tu primer beso?.- el mayor asintió y Harry se sintió el ser más afortunado del mundo por haberse llevado el regalo de ser el primero en besarlo.

-Severus.. Mi Severus.-lo abrazo con más fuerza y olio su cabello que para nada era grasiento, era solo que el humo de las pociones podría hacer que se viera de esa manera, al contrario de la apariencia, al tocarlo se sentia la suavidad y el agradable olor a menta y especias, lo embriagó.

-Tengo miedo.-admitió el mestizo escondiendo más su rostro en el hombro del niño-que-vivió. La declaración lo desconcertó por lo que con toda la delicadeza que pudo lo alejó y miró por unos segundos.

-¿Miedo de que?.-pregunto confundido.-¿A que le temes, cariño?.-cada palabra era dicha con tanto sentimientos que descolocó a Severus y más al escucharle decir "cariño" era acaso que... ¿Quería algo con él? No, aquello no podía ser, no podía aspirar a tanto, pero la esperanza estaba ahí, y no pudo evitar repetirlo.

-¿C-cariño?.-

-Que pasa, ¿no te gusta? Si prefieres no lo vuelvo a decir si te molesta.-le propuso de inmediato no queriendo agobiarlo más.

-N-no es eso, es solo que.. ¿Por qué lo dices?.-se alejó rompiendo el abrazo y tomando un respiro para fruncir el ceño y seguir.-¿No fue simplemente un beso? ¿un impulso que tuviste? p-porque no creo que fuese por algo más..-admitió con pesar.

-Me gustas, Severus.-le confeso mirándolo, sus ojos no se apartaron ni un minuto de los de el Slytherin, quería que estuviera seguro de sus sentimientos, que no pensara ni un segundo en que no era real, porque era lo más real que había sentido en toda su vida, su amor por ese hombre.

-¿E-estad hablando en serio?.-no podía creerlo, un chico como Harry nunca pondría sus ojos en alguien tan insignificante.. Harry era atractivo, carismático, inteligente aunque nunca lo viese en clases y cada vez que le preguntaba este decía que era porque sus horarios no congeniaban, pero sabía que lo era, cuando el no entendía algunas cosas y el moreno se ofrecía a ayudarlo aunque siempre terminaba entendiendo por si solo, agradecía su intención, también estaba el hecho de que lo ayudó en algunos hechizos que no podía hacer por si solo y a cambio él se ofrecía a enseñarle pociones, aunque por supuesto se había negado al principio insinuándole al chico que tenía dos manos izquierdas para la materia y que era un caso perdido el enseñarle el arte de las pociones, pero hizo oídos sordos, soltando una risa burlesca para luego ser arrastrado por Harry a las salas de pociones, solo para corroborar su teoría. Se preguntaba como el Gryffindor podía ser tan malo en pociones pero tan bueno cocinando, era algo que jamás comprendería.

Otra de las cualidades que tenía era que también era bueno en los deportes y cuando volaba su escoba el tan solo verlo era magnifico… le extrañaba el que no estuviese en el equipo de quidditch de seguro sería el mejor! Además de que siempre se portaba amable con todos y trataba de ayudar a los que podía, siempre y cuando no llamara la atención pero ahí estaba, dispuesto a ayudar, muy al contrario de él que era un ser egoísta y mezquino.

Harry era todo lo que él no podía ser ni de cerca… era un ser de luz, se lamentó a sí mismo no poder estar a su altura… quizá si tuviera un apellido que representara algo en el mundo mágico o fuera un sangre pura tendría alguna oportunidad…

-Severus.-salio de sus pensamientos al escucharar su nombre.-¿Piensas que solo te bese por un impulso?.-sus ojos se encontraron con los verdes esmeraldas tan parecido a la maldición asesina, ese color que tanto le gustaba pero esta vez lo mortificaba ya que su mirada se veía herida, dolida, definitivamente no merecía tan siquiera respirar cerca de este ser tan magnifico.

Aún pese a eso no evito que su corazón hablara.

-Entonces, ¿en realidad te gusto?.-sus inseguridades estaban a flor de piel y no se molestó en ocultarlo.

-No, no me gustas.- los ojos negros se llenaron de lágrimas pero endureció su rostro tratando de contenerlas ¿Cómo fue tan estúpido al pensar que alguien como Harry se iba a fijar en un escuálido, sin gracia y poco atractivo chico que solo podía inspirar pena y asco, no debió pretender aspirar tan alto, no cuando sabía su lugar...-Estoy enamorado de ti.-su mente se cerro

¿Era cierto lo que escucho? Podría Harry estar interesado en él... No, no lo creía, tenía que ser un error.

-E-estas confundido...-lo dijo más para si mismo que para Harry.

-Tu y yo sabemos que no lo estoy Severus y me harías feliz si aceptaras salir conmigo como pareja.-sus ojos se abrieron tan crónicamente que si no estuvieran en la situación en la que estaban hubiera resultado graciosa.

Severus era un chico inseguro y desconfiado, Harry tenía que convencerlo de sus sentimientos y lo haría, no tenía dudas de eso. Tomó la mano de Severus llevándola hacia sus labios, besándola con adoración y devoción, logrando que el corazón del Slytherin se calentará al escucharlo y es que el quería, deseaba ser algo más que amigos, tomarlo de la mano, abrazarlo, salir juntos a comer algún lugar muggle ya que le había dicho que también era mestizo pero que fue criado por sus tíos... Definitivamente quería tener citas, ver películas y al regresar de esta para después besarlo hasta cansarse. Quería todo eso y más con Harry pero no podía, aun si los sentimientos que este le profesaba fueran sinceros, no podía aceptarlo, no sin que haya repercusiones después.

La imagen de un hombre se hizo presente en su cabeza y con todo el dolor de su corazón tuvo que dejar de soñar antes de que las cosas llegaran más lejos.

-Mi padre no lo aceptará.- para ese momento su cara no reflejaba más que vacio, pero no pudo contener una lagrima que se deslizo por su mejilla.

-¿Tu padre?.-sabia a lo que se refería, lo vio cuando le dio sus memorias. Tobías Snape, un hombre que odiaba a su familia por su procedencia mágica, que golpeaba a Severus y mató a su esposa.

Todo lo que vio en sus recuerdos tomó sentido, un ser que toda su vida había sufrido, desde muy niño, pasando hambre, recibiendo solamente malos tratos de parte de las personas que lo rodeaban teniendo solo a una madre que poco o nada podía hacer por miedo.

Esa noche, después de haber visto todo aquello, no pudo dejar de llorar al pensar en todo lo que vivió al lado de ese monstruo que llevaba sus genes, definitivamente su profesor se había convertido en un ser apático, que fue por consumido por el odio a raíz de los maltratos y la muerte de su madre… el Severus que estaba frente a él en ese momento no tenía maldad, era tímido y con tantos sentimientos que a veces se le hacía difícil vincular a este Severus con su profesor, definitivamente no era ni de cerca el mortífago que fue por casi 20 años.

Tenia que hacer algo, ¿pero qué? No podía cambiar el futuro, no podía hacerlo aunque lo deseaba con toda su alma. No quería que su Severus pasara por el dolor de perder a su madre.

-No lo aceptará, él no permitirá nunca que esté contigo..-más lagrimas salieron de sus ojos logrando que el corazón de Harry doliera.

Suavemente secó cada una de las lágrimas de su amor, tratando de transmitirle un poco de tranquilidad que no sentía.

-Podemos mantenerlo en secreto, tu padre no tiene por qué saberlo, solo, por favor déjame estar contigo.-beso su rostro limpiando las lágrimas, el mayor no hizo nada para impedirlo, lo dejó hacer.

-Entonces, que dices, ¿aceptas ser mi novio?.- Este solo asintió sin pensar ya en las consecuencias, quería ser egoísta, pese los daños futuros, las manos de Harry, sus labios, sus palabras, su mirada, todo en él le exigía una sola cosa y era "ámame". Y él quería, quería con todas sus fuerzas amarlo y dejarse amar, sentía que valía la pena incluso irse al infierno si podía vivir esto que Harry le estaba ofreciendo.

Su cuerpo respondió lo que sus labios se negaron con palabras.

Sus labios se juntaron con los del Gryffindor en un beso desesperado y descuidado, ambos no deseaban hacer otra cosa más que besarse en ese momento.

-Sí.-susurró aun en la boca del otro cuando el beso terminó.

Observó maravillado como las gemas verdes que lo miraban con tanto amor se iluminaron, en ese momento solo tuvo una promesa para su amor.

 _Haría cualquier cosa para que esos ojos lo miraran siempre con ese amor que no creía merecer y se juró a sí mismo que lo cuidaría, no dejaría que nada ni nadie los separara._


End file.
